lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari (Partner)
Not to be confused with the song Hikari. Hikari is one of the main Partners in Arcaea. As with Tairitsu, she is unlocked by default. Character Name Hikari's name means "light" in Japanese. Appearance Hikari has long white hair that curls at the ends, with short layers reaching to her cheeks framing her face. She wears a red beret with a white pattern that extends up the sides without continuing to the top. Two blue diamond-shaped clasps are attached to either side of the hat, each with a short dark blue-gray ribbon with white stripes. Her eyes are gray in her default and awakened partner art, although other in-game depictions present them as being blue, brown, or pink. Hikari's outfit consists of multiple layered garments. The bottom layer is a white dress with a frilled mock turtleneck, a fitted bodice, flared sleeves extending just past the elbow, and a flared, mid-thigh-length skirt. Above this, she wears a short asymmetrical jacket held closed by a gold clasp with a seifuku-style collar, flared sleeves, and a gray diamond pattern over the chest as well as light gray trim on the arms. Red patches in the shape of a crest, and with a floral motif, are sewn to the arms of her jacket. A red bow with white stripes and a blue diamond clasp in the center is also attached to the jacket. On the lower half of her body over top of her dress, she wears a navy blue pleated skirt with a white stripe. Above this, she wears a white overskirt extending on either side but not at the front or back; it is patterned at the bottom, with metallic ornaments attached to each side, and seemingly held in place by another red bow with white stripes and a blue diamond clasp at the front, and a white ribbon at the back. A different, frilled white ribbon loops around her skirts. Her boots extend mid-calf and are patterned similarly to her overskirt. Variants Hikari has six alternate versions: Hikari (Zero), Hikari (Fracture), Hikari & Fisica, Hikari (Summer), Hikari & Seine, and Hikari (Fantasia). Personality Hikari is shown in Eternal Core's story to be somewhat impulsive, saying what she feels and choosing to gather the Arcaea purely on a whim. She is also careless, not concerning herself with questions of her origins or circumstance, instead traveling through the world eager to see all the memories she can. Her exposure to only light Arcaea leaves her unaware of the darkness in the past, contributing to her naïve mindset. Official Lore Main article: Story § Entry 1-1 Awakening Hikari can be awakened at Level 20 by consuming: * 25 Hollow Cores * 5 Desolate Cores Notes Hikari starts off with the same FRAG stat as Tairitsu, but she gains less FRAG per level compared to Tairitsu and her STEP count is lower than Tairitsu at any level, even after awakening. * Her level 20 FRAG stat of 78 translate to 1.80x fragment multiplier. * Her level 20 STEP stat of 61 translate to 1.40x step multiplier '''for world mode. * At level 30, the fragment and step multipliers are '''1.76x and 1.42x respectively. * Do keep in mind that at starting levels, Hikari's step multiplier is 0.70x which will result in deduction to your earned steps. Hikari's EASY skill is recommended for people who have just started playing Arcaea. The EASY skill will give a green (easy) clear and will not count towards a player's Clear stat, but will still satisfy song unlock requirements. Thus, Hikari can be used to achieve faster clears on difficult charts in order to obtain wanted songs. Since players are not penalized for failing in World Mode unless using Ilith, it is advisable to use Tairitsu on World Mode instead even for new players. Trivia * Hikari's design and name, as well as Tairitsu's, were first unveiled on the official Twitter when they reached 5,000 followers. * Hikari appears on several pieces of song artwork in the game: ** Shades of Light in a Transcendent Realm ** PRAGMATISM ** Auxesia (with Tairitsu) ** Yosakura Fubuki (with Stella) ** Quon (with Fisica) ** inkar-usi ** Maze No.9 ** Solitary Dream (with Tairitsu) ** Vindication * Hikari can be added as a friend, with ID 000 000 001. She has no song records and a Potential of 6.16, a homonym of lowiro. Artwork Hikari Concept.jpg|Original concept art for Hikari Hikari UnveilingCongratulations.jpg|Congratulatory image by シエラ (cierra) for the official unveiling of the game Hikari.png|Hikari's full body artwork, as shown in the game. Hikari awaken.png|Awakened Hikari's full body artwork, as shown in the game. Partner 01.png|Hikari's icon in the partner select screen. Hikari awaken 0.png|Awakaned Hikari's icon in the partner select screen. Category:Partners Category:Support Type Partners